What They Saw
by Batya
Summary: What did they see that night in the parking garage? Alternates between Reese, Finch, and Carter's POV. tag to episode 1x10 Number Crunch. May be more than 1 chappie. rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably have another chapter covering what happens next. This is more just to fill my personal void while I wait for the next episode. Hope it isn't too sappy. I kind of rushed it so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Have fun with Reese and Finch Johnny Nolan.**

_What Reese saw:_

Walking up the stairs to his car Reese wanted to feel that sigh of relief. That moment of eased tension was all he could allow himself after a job well done but something wouldn't let him. His shoulders remained taut and the back of his neck prickled as he stepped off the stairs onto the top floor of the parking structure. He heard the car coming but after nearly attacking a delivery guy on a motorbike earlier that day he told himself it was just somebody parking their car and kept walking. But as the car came closer he turned to look knowing somewhere in his gut that what he saw would not be good.

Then he saw them get out of the car. The sight of both of them was like being thrown into a tub of cold water. On the left was Detective Carter. At His first thought was '_Damn now she knows what I look like.'_ But then he saw that worried uncertain expression and then he saw who she was with. Mark.

_'She sold me out' _he realized but seeing Mark he could only sigh.

_'Of course…' _He wasn't afraid. This would only end in blood and considering he didn't have a high power gun in his hands at the moment the blood would probably be his. He stood tense and ready

As all these thoughts flew through his head in moments.

"John," Mark called with a friendly smile that didn't reach his eyes. John didn't bother smiling back.

"Mark."

"Glad to see you're still alive" Mark told him

"I bet you are" John told him. The lies were thrown around with ease of long practice.

"I'm surprised you ended up in New York City…thought you'd get yourself a cabin in the woods somewhere…Montana maybe" John glanced over at Carter. '_Ah they must have told her about Claire.' _Glancing at her for a moment longer he sighed again, _'well not everything about Claire…just enough to make her believe she was doing the right thing…'_ Then it was back to business.

"What to do you want Mark?"

"It's time to come home John…the slates been wiped clean." John almost went to shake his head, Mark's words only affirmed how completely fucked he was but he simply stated the obvious:

"You know that will never happen"

Then a shot fired and before his brain had time to compute he felt a searing pain in his stomach as gravity threw him down. He didn't think now he just reacted. He shot a few bullets from his hand gun. He had enough presence of mind to aim at Mark. Another bullet went into his leg and something in his brain worked enough to shoot out the headlights of the car. Once the lights were out he was on his feet and running as fast as he could. Adrenaline was a beautiful thing but it wouldn't last long. The moment the door shut to the staircase and he knew he couldn't be seen through the door it all drained out of him. The long climb down seemed like an eternity and his vision was already going a little hazy. He didn't have long so he dialed the one number that mattered.

_What Finch saw:_

"He just called…I know where he's gonna be" Carter's voice was soft through the mike of the doll on Fusco's desk but the moment the words entered his ear Finch could feel his heart stop. A million expletives came to mind and none seemed to fully express this betrayal. Reese was walking into a trap. A glance at his watch and the color drained from his face. At this point he was probably already in it.

Getting to his feet he made his way to his car cursing his body for its lack of speed. He immediately dialed Reese's phone wishing for but not expecting an answer. His stomach sank as the automated voicemail message began to chirp in his ear.

He was halfway down the stairs as the polite voice told him to leave a message. He hung up and dialed again. By the time it hit his voicemail again he was in the garage headed for his car. Throwing the door open he heaved himself into the car and had a moment of frustrating awkwardness as he had to rearrange himself. Unlike Reese who could probably jump off a moving car in seconds it took him minutes just to get into one. Hooking up the Bluetooth as he started the car, tires squealed as he pealed out of the driveway. He was on his fifth or sixth phone call and the voicemail was becoming increasingly infuriating to him.

In his mind he could recall earlier that day when he saw a man burned up in an explosion which he should have stopped. It took a moment to regain his senses but when he did it was Reese in his ear lacking his usual composure and calling him Harold. It was comforting to know in this instance he was not alone in his panic. He had shown up minutes later hauling Harold to his feet and leading him away from the scene.

Before Reese has shown up he had just sat there. He had tried many times to handle these cases on his own and he had seen people killed because he wasn't good enough. Now he had a partner. A _partner. _Even the word had taken getting used to but now Finch had become almost accustomed to it. He liked having a partner. He liked having somebody else in the world who _knew. _Maybe he didn't know the whole story but he knew enough. He looked at Finch as something more than a sad cripple.

Now the sound of his phone ringing was the sweetest tune he had ever heard.

"Harold?"

"John, I've been trying to call you" he told him.

"Yeah…Been kind of busy." Harold almost shook his head at the man's vague response.

"Where are you?"

"The Parking structure…It's not looking good." Harold's stomach dropped and his foot dug into the accelerator.

"Carter sold you out. They got to her." He wanted to accuse the man, tell him this was the backlash from all the reckless choices he made.

"Yeah they're clever like that" the words were breathed out with quiet resignation. John did not normally do resignation. Harold watched his speedometer pass 70 and decided cops could chase all the way to the parking garage if they wanted to pull him over.

"I just wanted to say thank you Harold… for giving me a second chance." Reese told him and Finch did not like the way he said it. Like last words.

Harold didn't have room for friends in his life. He didn't want or need them. But somehow John had come closer to it than anybody in a long time. And it surprised Harold how upsetting life would be alone again. Their mission, their shared knowledge, losing that would be unacceptable. And now this man. This stupid, reckless, incredible man was probably going to die in a parking garage if Harold could get there in time.

"It's not over yet John, I'm almost there just get to the ground floor." Harold knew what pain sounded like. It was a very familiar sound to him and Reese's response sounded like it was squeezed out through a brick wall of it.

"No…you stay away...Don't risk it" And of course John and his infuriating nature…He seemed to think martyr was his best option. Harold bit his lip and didn't answer. He thought running a red light was his best answer. Neither of them spoke but as he bounced the car into park squealing tires ringing loud in the silence he didn't even stop to look at the haggard form staggering out of the door. He just got out of the car as quick as he could to get to John. On closer inspection he saw the shot to the gut and he felt his own stomach drop a little further. He didn't know much first aid but he knew there were plenty of important bits in there that work much better without lead. Reese reached out for support and he did his best to hold up the stronger man. Then he heard the door open and familiar voice rang out.

"Hold it!" he didn't know what else to do. So he froze.

_What Carter saw:_

The moment the shots rang out Carter realized the CIA man had lied to her. She just didn't know how much was a lie. The man in the suit…no…his name was John apparently…When she saw John get shot in the stomach she flinched a little. And when they shot him in the leg she realized that she had just led a man to his slaughter. And when he vanished she knew where she needed to be.

The stairs were his only way out so she went and tried not to think about all the blood he had left on the stairs. She still wanted an answer from him. She wanted to know if he had really murdered all those people. In her experience with this man she had seen a lot of broken bones and more than a few people shot in the kneecaps but she hadn't seen anybody killed by him. She had reached the bottom floor and opened the door. Seeing John and another man she aimed first before yelling

"Hold it!" They both froze looking back at her. Seeing the little man from that burglar gang case was a shock but what threw her even more was how tightly he held onto John supporting him and staring at her in fear.

"You," was all she could say as John looked back at her. He looked pale and sweaty but his expression was something she couldn't name. Looking at the two of them she knew what she had to do. A quick glance to confirm the CIA guys hadn't shown up yet and she holstered her gun.

"Get him out of here, come on." She came over and took John's other arm and the little man let go. But he took a moment to grip John's arm before running into the front seat.

Carter tried to be gentle putting the man into the car. But when she looked at him she saw no anger or blame. He just looked…sad. But they were taking too long so she told the little man to go and shut the door watching the car speed off into the night. After they had gotten back on the road she stood for a moment before taking her gun back out.

Mark and his big black SUV came squealing out the garage screeching to a stop for a moment to yell.

"Did you see him?" Carter stared for a moment and prayed this would not come back to haunt her.

"I saw a car go that way!" she said pointing the opposite direction. The man nodded and the car zoomed away out of sight.

**There will very likely be another chapter. Got a bit sappy in this one…sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a note here. Not a doctor no medical knowledge. Did a quick bit of googling but I doubt a lot of this is truly medically sound.**

_What Reese saw:_

Lying in the back Finch's car, John's head was still spinning trying to calculate but failing. All he could think of was how Finch was always telling him not to do dangerous things.

"Harold. I told you to stay away" John murmured looking at the tightlipped man at the wheel.

"Sorry but I wasn't really listening at the time John" Harold said taking a moment to glance at him in the rearview mirror. John swore there was some kind of emotion there, but emotions were too confusing now, he didn't have the energy to explain them.

"It was reckless of you Harold." He said trying to sound stern but his words were practically mumbled.

"I have my moments" was the clipped reply as he spun the car around a corner tires screeching against pavement. When the car straightened out John felt like it was still spinning. He had to shut his eyes and wait for it to pass.

"John? Are you still awake? Answer me John?" That was Harold talking… he sounded very worried for some reason. John's brain seemed to be growing sluggish thoughts were taking an age to filter through his mind. But Harold was very demanding about John speaking so he said something to the effect of 'I'm awake.'

He could see Harold's eyes darting from the road to him in the rearview mirror.

"Just stay awake John." Harold told him and John nodded a little and then instantly regretted it. Suddenly the world was wobbly and strange but it subsided. Somewhere in his brain a voice reminded him that going unconscious now could mean coma and death. But he was so tired he didn't want to listen. His vision was going gray at the sides.

Finally his brain produced another thought. At least his last act had been saving people. That was a good note to go out on. If there was something like heaven maybe they would take these past weeks into account when deciding his fate. For some reason he felt the need to tell Harold.

"Hey Harold?" his own voice came out as a low rasp.  
>"Yes John?" Harold's voice sounded weird and shaky. Or maybe that was the tires squealing as they veered a sharp corner.<p>

"I don't think I'm going to heaven." He laughed a little as he said it and Finches eyes went wide in the mirror.

"No…Mr. Reese, you're going to the hospital." For a moment Harold sounded like his usual bossy self. Like if he said it, then it would happen. But the words sank in and in his mind he could imagine the cops and Mark and all the rest showing up. Then Finch would be arrested, questioned, maybe even shot on the spot. Mark did always like that sort of thing and then Harold would be dead and then nobody would care about all the irrelevant numbers. And worse still…Harold would be in jail or dead. He sat up and grabbed Harold's shoulder, his grip was tight.

"No…Finch…No hospitals…They will find us." He had to make this clear but his vision was going darker. He saw Finch smile grimly in the rear view mirror and his fingers loosened as his head swam.

"They won't find us here."

Then he saw nothing at all.

_What Finch saw:_

He was watching John in the rear view mirror probably more than he was watching the road. Luckily he knew exactly where they were going. For awhile Reese was quiet leaning back against the seat but then his head started to loll and droop and that's when Harold started getting nervous. He kept calling his name and trying to engage him in conversation. The responses were getting more garbled and slurred and Harold could only push on the gas and drive like a madman swerving and dodging cars praying he didn't crash or get pulled over. Cars honked but he ignored them.

It wasn't until John stated quietly with a little laugh,

"I don't think I'm going to heaven," That Harold really felt panic set in. John said this like it was a fact. In other circumstances Harold might have asked what on Earth John had done that might make him believe that with such conviction. But for now his…his colleague? His partner? His friend? He didn't know exactly how to classify what they were to each other but whatever it was he wasn't going to have to worry about heaven for awhile if Finch had anything to do with it. So he told John he wasn't going to heaven…he was going to a hospital. He even called him Mr. Reese and tried to make it sound like an order. John was a good soldier and good at following orders…most of the time. That seemed to wake John up. He got very agitated and even managed to grab Harold's shoulder, his grip was iron.

"No…Harold…No hospitals…They will find us." Harold shook his head and said they wouldn't. But John had slumped back into the seat. His eyes were shut.

"John? John? Say something John talk to me please!" He spoke very fast and his voice cracked a little. Thank god they were only a block away now and he sped down that road and made the familiar turn.

There he stopped at King's County Medical Center and jumped out of the car.

"We need help here now! Somebody please get a doctor!" And Harold knew when you yelled for a doctor at a hospital one would come pretty fast. A young man in scrubs came rushing over while somebody behind him pushed a gurney. Harold opened the back door and began

"He's blood type AB negative. He was shot in the abdomen and the thigh, unconscious for maybe five minutes now please help him." The man nodded looking John over and assessing the injuries. He nodded to Harold and they began to wheel him away. Harold followed as best he could and once inside there was a lot of talking loudly spewing lots of medical jargon. Harold just looked at John on the gurney and prayed that for once he hadn't been too late.

"What's his name?" One doctor asked

"I can't say." they gave him a brief look before returning to focusing on their patient.

Soon they came to a set of double doors and the nurse told him he had to wait there. He stood staring at those closed doors watching through the glass until John was out of sight

Then he turned on his heel and headed for the elevator. 2nd floor down the main hallway to the left until he saw the familiar name on the door.

Dr Locke PhD, Chief of Medicine. Harold didn't even knock he just opened the door. The bald man seated at his desk looked up in surprise and then stood up.

"Mr. Emerson! I wasn't expecting you." He gestured to the chair in front of the desk and Harold sat down gratefully. Only at that moment did it occur to him to glance down and see if he had any blood on his suit. Thanfully the suit was dark so if he did it wasn't visible. Dr. Locke sat back down and eyed him curiously.

"Now Mr. Emerson…what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm sure you know I like my privacy and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency." Harold started hoping he had made the right choice coming here.

"Well you own the hospital so whatever it is we are more or less at your beck and call." Dr. Locke said and Harold sighed. It was true that at least here he had the upper hand.

"Well I have a friend I just brought in whose been injured. They are probably filing him as a John Doe now but I am asking that there be no files, no records of this man's being at this hospital. Anybody who starts asking questions should be threatened with termination and it should not be an empty threat." Harold told him. His voice was businesslike and his expression was hard. Dr. Locke's eyebrows went so high they might have vanished beneath his hairline. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

"May I ask why?" The doctor eventually responded.

"No. Just know lives hang in the balance if people were to discover the whereabouts of this man. And it would be best if you spoke to them now. Tell them to shred any paperwork they may have done already." With that he stood to go.

"If you have any further questions you will find me in the waiting room at the ER." And with that he turned to go. He had his hand on the doorknob before the doctor spoke again.

"In all the time I've known you we've only met in person maybe three times…and we've never spoken for more than a minute…this man…Your kicking up quite a fuss for him…he must be very important…" he trailed off and Finch turned to fix him with a hard stare for a long moment before turning back to open the door. When he spoke his words were soft.

"He is to me."

_What Carter Saw_

A week after the shooting with no word Carter felt more than a little antsy. The night of the shooting she had a long talk with her superiors when she returned to the police station but it seemed all was free and clear. She might have to deal with those men again but now she understood their game and she would be better prepared if there was a next time. For now she sat at her desk shuffling papers and staring at the wall. She remembered enough belly wounds from her soldier days. If he was lucky the bullet hadn't touched organs. If he was unlucky then he had been poisoned by his own stomach acid in the back of that little man's car.

Suddenly she had a thought. She went hunting on her computer to see about any John Doe's at nearby hospitals. After a few minutes sifting through at least fifty John Doe's she paused and thought again. That little man was clearly his partner. And all that intel they seemed to have, not to mention the fancy suit… It was a crazy hunch but she checked anyway. She looked at the records of nearby hospitals that were privately owned. Staring The closest one was King's County Medical Center. Recently bought from the state by a private owner who had kept the place running smoothly. She vaguely remembered a blurb about it in the paper.

Staring at the small print on the screen she remembered that man…John…that tired pale look he had given her before she shut the door. She had to try and see if he was still alive. If for no other reason than common courtesy. He had once told her that she wasn't alone because he was on her side. Well maybe he and his partner could use someone on their side. Maybe.

Or maybe she would just slap handcuffs on both of them if she found them. She wasn't really sure as she stepped out of the office and into her car driving to the hospital. It was near that parking garage which Carter ticked off in her brain as another reason she might be on the right track.

Once she got there she went to the ER ward and went to the desk.

"Did you see a man get brought through here…he would have been shot and wearing a suit. Probably accompanied by a little guy who walks funny." She asked. The secretary went slightly bug eyed after she spoke and she bit her lips. Carter sighed and held up her badge which only seemed to frighten the woman more. She leaned forward and whispered,

"They said if I told anybody I could lose my job." Carter leaned forward as well

"Only if I tell them who told me…and I'm not planning on it." The woman stared at her for a moment and then nodded. She pointed Carter to the right room.

John was no longer in the ER he had been moved upstairs.

Once she was in the right ward she had to laugh a little. Somebody had him moved to the maternity ward. Nobody would ever look for him here. Walking to the right room she stopped a few feet from the door. Her hand was on her gun in her pocket.

Inside John looked pale but awake. The little man was seated next to the bed and they were looking through some sort of file. He was pulling out pictures and documents. John examined them all closely and was pointing things out to the little man. Even though John wasn't smiling and the little mans sat looking as tense and rigid as ever, the two of them seemed happy in there. There was something companionable about the scene before her. Her hand loosened on the gun. she didn't want to interrupt this.

So she pulled out her notepad and quickly scribbled something on it which she slid under the door. She glanced back for a moment before she started walking.

She didn't see Harold turn at the sound of something sliding under the door. She didn't notice the sound of another door opening. She didn't see Harold standing with her note in his hand.

She did hear him call out,

"Detective?" So she turned and gave the barest hint of a wave and pointed at the paper in his hand before she turned and continued walking away.

Harold stared at the crumpled paper in his hand. A tiny piece of notepad paper folded in half. 'John' was written on it. So Harold went John's bed and handed the paper to him. He looked puzzled as he opened it but that passed as he read it. His face went serious . Maybe somewhere under there was a little smile leaking through the corners of his eyes.

He put the note on the bedside table and looked up at Finch

"You can read it if you want," he said.

"Should it concern me?" Finch asked.

"No more than the usual stuff." So Harold shrugged and told him,

"Then I will leave it between the two of you. I have a case and you haven't finished helping me yet." And with that he picked up another photograph and held it for John to see. John actually smiled a little as he picked up the photo and went back to work.

_What the note said:_

_John,_

_I meant it when I said thank you for what you did for me. I'm sorry about the rest. If you ever need help you and your friend won't be alone._

_Joss_

**Sorry this took me so long. Would have probably finished this on Monday but….yeah**

**Some things to address:**

**Why yes I completely ignored reality and made Carters reasoning superhuman with how she ****found the hospital. But to be fair people always seem to know what she's saying when asked about a guy in a suit (which is a very commonplace item of clothing).**

**And I know this end is probably highly unrealistic for the show. It might take seasons before Carter teams up with them but trust me it will happen. I'm just impatient.**

**And again not doctor…don't hold lack of medical knowledge against me**

…**R&R if you like**


End file.
